


Girls like to have fun

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Magic Cock, Magic Fingers, Multi, Nipples, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Pole Fucking, Porn with Feelings, Rey and Matt are engaged, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reydar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Matt is visiting his fiancee's bachelorette party. Rey has an offer he can't refuse. She had her fun with him and his brothers, now it's his turn...A continuation of Always the quiet ones and Four is a crowd?
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Girls like to have fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to my lovely Thirst Order sister - Patty. You ordered - I deliver <3 Hope it's what you wanted. Thank you for motivation. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta Amanda @deadlikemoi. I love you girl.

Matt wasn't exactly drunk, more like tipsy. He paid attention to how much he imbibed the whole evening to avoid drinking too much, which wasn't easy with his brothers hell-bent on getting him drunk at his bachelor party. Fortunately, they didn't succeed. So he was well aware when they both had enough, and he escorted them from the club to their hotel rooms. They slept like babies while Matt decided to pay a visit to his fiancée. She sent him a picture that was blurry but showed a large amount of her golden skin, saying that he was welcome to join her in her hotel room. 

He looked at the picture and felt himself getting hard. Even in his tipsy state, his future wife managed to turn him on from afar. He was standing in front of her door and heard loud music coming from inside the room. She was still having fun, was it a good idea to disturb her bachelorette party? He decided that yes, she invited him and it would be rude not to respond to her request. He tried knocking, but the music was too loud so he called her. She picked up after a few calls. 

"Matty, where are youuu?" She shouted into the phone and Matt had to pull away from the device. He didn't want to lose his hearing. 

"I'm in front of your door if you still want me, sweetheart." 

"Of course I want you." She giggled like he’d told her a joke. "I always want you, I'm pretty sure I'll be wet for you during our wedding next week just as I am now, just thinking about your huge cock. Did you know that yours is the biggest?" 

"What???" Matt didn't follow her train of thought. Was this alcohol or was she just too smart for him, he didn't know. 

"I'm talking about the Solo brothers. You have the biggest cock, I got lucky." Matt closed his eyes. 

Yes, he did have the idea to fulfill his girl's fantasy of a threesome, which resulted in a foursome with his brothers and a long weekend of banging the hell out of her on all the surfaces in their Hamptons house. When you thought about it, they did that outside too - in the hot tub and on the beach during a crazy, naked night swim in the ocean. She was full of the three of them and happy. He was jealous that after, she might not be satisfied with only him anymore, but as eager as she was to take three cocks or tongues at once in so many different positions, she was the same Rey with him when they got back to New York. 

"Matty, are you there?" She sounded worried. 

"Yes, just open the door, please. You made me hard just talking to me." He groaned. 

A few seconds later, she opened the door and he forgot how to work his tongue. Now it was obvious why the photo she sent was showing so much skin. His girl was almost naked - she had on a mini thong, a garter belt, and stockings, paired with high heels and a few chains of pearls between her naked breasts. She also had on heavy makeup and a gorgeous mass of curls on her head. She looked sexy and exotic. 

"Hi, Matty." She giggled and launched herself into his arms, pulling him inside the room.

He kissed her hard, traveling his hands down her naked back and squeezing her ass. "I missed you so much. The guys took me to the strip club, but I only imagined you there and here you are, looking like my private escort." He growled into her mouth. 

She was smiling at him and grinding her body into his, making him even harder. 

"I guess you are ready for me. I can be your whore for tonight, but I have something extra planned for you, my darling." Her voice was low and velvety. He glanced down at her nipples, noticing that they were erect and... painted? Wow, she painted them red, and he lost all the rational thoughts he possessed. 

"I'm not sure I can wait even a second. I want to fuck you into that wall." 

Rey's eyes widened at his words. "I've been thinking about you too, all the time." She almost whined. "I wanted to sneak into the bathroom and get myself off so many times, but I thought that when you got here you wouldn’t be happy so I saved it all for you, but now I think you really need to fuck me into that wall because if not, I'll fuck myself right here and now." 

The entire time she was talking, Matt was ready to take action, attacking her neck and her tits that were calling to him when the moment came. He groaned when he touched the red peaks and toyed with them, rolling between his fingers. Rey arched into his touch. 

"You want a quick, rough fuck to make it better, sweetheart? You need my cock that bad?" He asked, not paying attention to the music or anything else in the room that was attached to the short corridor they were standing in. 

"Yes, Matt, please." She whimpered. 

"Everything for you, my love." He said and turned her around, facing her towards the wall. "Hold on,” he said and his left arm held her around her torso, catching one whole breast in his palm, while he used the other to push aside the thong and drive his fingers in her velvety slit. 

"Oh, God, you're fucking drenched. You poor thing. You went the whole evening empty when your cunt begs to be filled." He whispered straight into her ear and pushed two fingers inside her hot channel. She jerked her hips and moaned at the intrusion, especially when he added the pressure of his thumb on her clit. 

"Yes, Matt I need you, now." He pumped his fingers a few times, but it was not enough for either of them so he quickly pulled them out and unzipped his own pants. His cock was painfully erect and ready for action. He entered her in one liquid motion; she was so wet, there was almost no resistance. She arched her perky ass into him. 

"Harder, deeper." She moaned breathlessly as he palmed her tits and snaked his other hand down to reach her clit. He knew how to work her, how to play her body, and how to bring her to a hard and numbing orgasm. He used all these tricks to make her crazy with ecstasy and come hard on his cock at the exact moment as he reached his pleasure. He circled his fingers around her button as he drove into her, pinched her nipple and bit her neck. She screamed as they both came, and then when he came back from the high heaven he heard it. They weren't alone. 

"Rey?" He asked a little helplessly. 

"You weren't joking when you told us he's a beast in bed." A female voice commented. 

"And well endowed,” added another one. 

"Matty, you met my cousins." Rey already spun in his arms and was now hugging him. He had plans, he wanted to clean her with his mouth from their joined juices, but that was out of the question in front of the two girls. 

Rey smiled at him. "I said I have a surprise for you, darling." Well, he didn't expect that for sure. Not that he was embarrassed, but he had no idea what his little girl had come up with. He knew her dirty mind but what about the other girls? Did she want to be watched? 

Rey took his hand and lead him into the room. It was heavily decorated with balloons and other party favors. The light was dimmed and some sexy music was playing. They had a portable stripper’s pole placed in the center too. 

"It's like a private club here,” he commented. 

"We had a male dancer too, but he wasn't that good looking," Rey said with a grin, looking at him. 

She pushed him onto the couch. Three of them stood before him as Rey explained.

"I thought of you and the fantasy you let me fulfill with your brothers and told my cousins about it when we played this game: I had to share the wildest thing one did in bed, and they were interested." 

Matt looked at them, remembering that they knew each other only a short time. Rey found her cousins after some distant relative left them some inheritance and the lawyers hunted them down. Her cousins were two girls, Kira, the older one, and Daisy, a younger one, but still older than Rey. They were sisters, both in their early thirties and owned a small company in California. They looked so similar to Rey and yet so different. Darker hair and tan skin plus their green eyes painted an attractive picture. They were keen on meeting Rey and now they were the main guests of Rey's bachelorette party. A few other girls must have already left, he figured. 

Both women wore an outfit similar to Rey’s with their tits covered only in pearl necklaces. They held drinks in their hands and smirked down at him. Kira, the older one, had a few tattoos and Matt had an answer to the question of how would Rey look with paintings on her skin - she’d look sexy. He often imagined designing the tattoos himself and deciding where to place them on her beautiful skin. He decided to talk to her about it later. 

Kira had longer hair while Daisy’s was shorter. Daisy looked more innocent, had more delicate facial features and was the shy one. She draped the pearl so that they almost covered her breasts, but she still eyed him hungrily. 

Rey neared him and sat down on his lap. "Matty, I told them I wanted for you to have the same experience that I did before we get married. Somehow being your wife equals being only yours and you being only mine. I confessed that and the girls suggested they might be able to help. I thought that it would only be fair. I had a threesome with you and your brothers so you can have a threesome with me and my cousins. But if you don't want to, it's not a problem." She finished, looking a bit uneasy and sheepish. 

Matt processed what she just said and groaned. "You offer me a threesome with three versions of you and ask me if I'm willing? Fuck yes! Let's do this. I couldn't take the dance from a stranger at the club so I bought my brothers a dance. But what you offer is a dream come true, and I admit to being jealous of you before. I thought about what I would do if I wasn't enough for you anymore." 

"Silly, you were enough from the moment I met you during that lecture. I was as crazy for you then as I am now, and I want you to feel as good." Rey was smiling at him, and that was all he needed. 

"Yeah, as I said, I was at a strip club, but couldn't bear the girls dancing there. Will you dance for me, sweetheart?" He asked, and she nodded eagerly. 

"I practiced." She winked at him. She kissed him quickly and got up. "Prepare for a show!" She exclaimed and went to change the music. 

While she did that, her cousins sat at his side, Kira putting her hand on his chest. "You're overdressed, Matt." She observed and started to unbutton his shirt. Daisy just watched but placed her hand on his thigh lightly. 

"Great, I'm ready" Rey shouted and put on a Joe Cocker song, "You can leave your hat on", and started to dance. 

Matt couldn't believe his eyes. He knew she worked out but this? She fucking swirled on the pole like a pro. During the dance, she lost her necklaces but still wore her heels. Her long legs draped on the silver stick as she suggestively swung her hips and ass, making him instantly hard again. He didn't even notice when Kira disrobed him, gasping at the image of his chest. He didn't react when Daisy pulled off his belt or unzipped his pants, focused on the vision in front of him. 

Rey licked the pole obscenely and his cock twitched, she plucked her nipples with her fingers and he moaned. She pulled down her thong, leaving only the garter belt and stockings, making him salivate at the sight of her bare sex that she presented him as she bent down in a bold dance move. Then she ground into the pole, moaning as she looked for friction or stimulation. 

By that time, Kira was licking his chest like a lollipop and Daisy, shy Daisy, moved her hand up, reaching for his painfully hard cock, clad only in his black boxer briefs. He jerked at her touch, but Rey smiled suggestively and encouraged him over the music, "go on, enjoy yourself, Matty." He relaxed into the touch of the two girls beside him as he watched Rey dropping her hand down and dipping two fingers inside her folds. Good God, she was sex incarnated. She pulled out with a groan and licked her fingers, making him moan in response. She grinned into the pole again, stimulating her clit with her movement. The music was quieter now, so he heard her perfectly when she asked. 

"Do you want me to get myself off like that, Matty? Do you want me to fuck this pole while my girls will get you off?" She licked the pole once again. 

He was panting, feeling the incredible sensations of arousal. Daisy's hand was placed on his cock and it begged for release. "Yes, yes, sweetheart. Fuck it, fuck yourself and let me come, please. You look so incredibly sexy." He uttered and Rey nodded, dragging one hand down from her breasts and into her cunt again as she dragged herself up and down the pole. She put three fingers in this time. 

"I'm so wet, Matty, as I watch you with my girls." She had a dizzy look in her eyes. 

Kira went up from licking his chest to his neck and reached his mouth. She kissed him and it was a new experience, he hadn’t kissed another girl since meeting Rey and Rey was everything to him so he forgot others before her. Kira kissed differently than Rey, hard and demanding as her hands explored his body. 

Daisy, in the meantime, pulled his pants off first and then his underwear, leaving him naked. "Wow, what a nice, big cock." She whispered, and she put her hand on him. Matt was kissing Kira, but he still watched Rey get lost in herself, riding the pole and fingering herself with abandon. He felt Daisy's hand on his cock and groaned into Kira's mouth. She had a smaller hand than Rey, but knew what she was doing. She pumped him, but after a while when Kira broke the kiss to take his hand and put on her tits, Daisy looked at him and asked. 

"Can I suck you off?" He was done, the shy girl offered and all he could do was nod. 

"Go on, I want a taste of him too. He's such a big boy." Kira purred before she started to suck on his ear. 

Matt fondled Kira's tits, finding that they were slightly bigger than Rey's. He circled her nipples with his fingers and when she moaned "More!" He leaned and took one in his mouth. She arched toward him. 

At that moment Daisy finally decided to take him into her mouth. He felt her hot tongue at the tip of his cock and it was heaven. He stopped sucking Kira's nipple and looked again at Rey. She was on the verge of another orgasm. 

"You know, Matty, watching you like that— it's so fucking sexy." She breathlessly admitted. "I'm almost there. Can I come like that?" 

He nodded, "Go on, Rey, I will lick you clean after." His voice was hoarse. 

Kira changed her position. She leaned on Matt, with her back to him, giving him access to her tits. She started to finger herself too, her head on his shoulder as she moaned and gave him a good view of what she did. Her legs were wide open and her hands between them. The right hand was rubbing her clit while her left hand dipped into her cunt. Matt worked her nipples and massaged her breast. 

Daisy was licking his length with her hot tongue, making him pant. He really didn't know where to look, Kira who was wriggling under his hands, Daisy who treated his cock like a giant lollipop or Rey who just started to come on the dancing pole. Her moves were frantic, and she whimpered loudly as her orgasm finally hit her. His eyes stayed on his fiancée, watching as her beautiful body tensed and then dissolved into the pleasure she brought herself. She was covered in a sheen of sweat. "Good girl," He praised and then moved his attention to girls closer to him. 

"Help me," Kira asked breathlessly, taking his hand from her breast down, down between her folds. She was so wet his fingers slid easily inside her. When she whined for more, he added another, making her jerk forward while she worked her clit with abandon. 

"Fuck yourself on my fingers, darling." He murmured and groaned when Daisy took his other hand from her sister's breast and put it on her own little tits. He found out that she’d gotten rid of the pearls and her nipples were hard and begged for a touch. She took him inside her mouth, trying to fit as much as she could and started to suck and swirl her tongue. It was pure heaven. He also noticed that she rubbed herself too, reaching one of her hands inside her tiny panties. And his balls tightened as he felt his own pleasure approaching, and Rey started to crawl in their direction with a vicious look in her eyes. 

Rey approached on her hands and knees, and he couldn't take his eyes off her - wild, sexy hair that hung loosely and a clouded, hungry look in her eyes, swinging her almost naked ass and her perky, painted tits. All combined it made a seductress of his girl. He wanted her badly. But he also wanted to come on Daisy's tongue while he pumped Kira's cunt and hopefully made her come too. 

Rey climbed onto the couch and smiled at him. "Come on, Matty, come for me and the girls. I have a dirty cunt for you to clean." She said it as she dipped two fingers inside her, bringing them to his mouth next. "Try it, I'm still fucking wet. I need your mouth on me." 

Those words paired with Rey's fingers inside his mouth, the viscous work of Daisy's mouth on him and Kira's moans as she started to come all pushed him to the edge and he came hard, painting Daisy's mouth with his spunk. After he finished, Daisy stood up, and he noticed that she still hadn’t come. 

"Can I help you?" He offered. 

She looked at him sheepishly. "Yes, please." 

Matt placed her on his lap with her back to his chest, opening her legs, he put his fingers on her swollen clit first. "Such a good girl. You've sucked me so well. Now I'll help you." She sighed as he circled the tense bundle of nerves and pushed two long fingers into her cunt. She was so ready, aroused almost to the point of pain. He started to move his fingers while he placed his other hand on her tits. They were almost as sensitive as Rey's. She was moaning with every touch and mewling like a little kitten. 

He didn't pay attention to Kira as she rested after her orgasm. Rey sat next to him, kissing his neck just as she knew he liked, whispering about how hot he looked. 

Matt added the additional finger as Daisy got wetter and wetter and stretched beautifully around his hand. He was getting hard again at the feel of the girl in his arms and the lewd noises they were making as his fingers pumped in and out of her. She helped him by rubbing her clit hard and pinching and her other breast. "Harder." She moaned and he obliged, quickening the pace and curling his fingers to hit her g-spot. He was rewarded as her moans getting louder and louder, and she finally tensed around his fingers and started to pulse and groan with pleasure. Then she collapsed on his chest, spent and with a satisfied smile. 

"You have miracle fingers, Matt." She commented. 

"He does, doesn't he? My hero." Rey kissed him long and hard. He had no idea how, but he was already hard and Rey noticed as Daisy crawled off his lap and Rey took her place, but she sat facing him and impaled herself on his hardening cock right away. 

"Oh God, Rey. I was supposed to eat you up." 

"Later," she panted as she slid down his length. "Now I need you to fuck me raw. I'm so turned after watching you finger fuck Daisy. You're mine, but it was so sexy to see your fingers disappear in her cunt and you working her tits. Now lick mine, they beg for your mouth." He obliged, taking one of her erected peaks between his lips while she circled her hips and moved slowly on his cock. She was home for him; her hot channel was so familiar. He felt he could be joined with her like this forever, he could die in her cunt, surrounded by her warm walls that squeezed his cock just the right way for him to see stars. 

He put his lips on the other nipple and she whined "bite it!" and he obliged while she jerked "Yes, oh God yes." 

She was more vocal than her cousins, and he loved that. He put his hand on her hips and helped her to speed up the tempo. She put her hand down on her clit and started to touch herself as he kissed and bit every part of her skin he could reach while fucking her faster and faster. The lewd slaps of their skin coming together and pants and moans were the only noise to be heard in the room now. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a fascinated look on Daisy's and Kira's faces as they observed them, but he paid them no real attention. 

"Yes fuck me, Matty, fill me up with your come to lick it off me later. Split me with your cock, yes, yes, yes." She chanted and he felt her pleasure as she started to come violently, shaking and convulsing around him. Her walls squeezed his cock so much that he started to come too, still fucking her through and pulling her into the next wave of pleasure. 

"Fuck me, did you just have multiple orgasms?" Daisy asked in awe. 

Rey, now sprawled on Matt's chest, giggled. "Yeah, his cock is magical." 

"We saw that," Kira admitted with her own interest. 

"And you want in," Rey smirked from Matt's chest. He let her do the talking and deciding. As much as he enjoyed the group sex and being the object of desire, he didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He felt spent and sated with her in his arms, but knowing Rey's appetite, it wasn't over yet. 

"I think you still need to fulfill your promise to me, Matty, and I can let the girls try your cock, but we need food first." Rey proposed, and he nodded. 

Eating pizza with three almost naked women was an interesting experience. Of course, he was naked too, but that didn't bother him. His cock was half hard as he watched Rey lick the tomato sauce from her lips and devour pizza with enthusiasm that exceeded both of her cousins put together.

After they ate, Rey took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

"Come on girls, it's a one time offer." She licked her lips suggestively, and Matt was sure she’d done everything with her food to seduce him. He felt himself getting harder at the thought of her still wanting to seduce him like she even needed to. He was ready for her, always. 

Rey pushed him onto the big bed and sat on his lap. "You're gonna be a good boy for me, right?" She asked as she caressed his chest lovingly. 

"You know I will, sweetheart. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Rey,” he confirmed. He was so hard and she was sitting directly at the base of his cock and he felt her warm, wet core so close. At the hunger in his eyes, her nipples hardened once again and he reached his hand to touch them with fascination. They were still painted red like some priestess of a pagan god. 

"Come, sit on my face and your cousins can do what they want." He encouraged. 

She eagerly moved, gliding over his body and dragging her wet cunt over his torso to his face. 

At the same moment, he felt two sets of hands on him. As he started to lick Rey's sweet juices mixed with his own cum, her cousins were caressing and massaging his body, musing about his hard muscles. Rey was circling her hips and moving forward and back to let him reach her whole slit. He saw her above him with an ecstatic look on her face as she was holding the wall with one hand to steady herself and pinching her nipples with the other hand. He gripped her ass and rubbed her clit. 

The girls became bolder and grabbed his cock. It was probably Kira as the touch was different than Daisy's. She pumped him a few times, praising his girth when he felt Daisy's chest on his with her small breasts and hard nipples sliding across his chest as her small tongue licked his skin. 

He felt like a fucking god, worshipped by a coven of priestesses. Finally, Kira took him into her mouth and he jerked, his concentration on Rey broke for a second. His girl only smiled and placed herself directly over him, so he could penetrate her with his long tongue. She liked being on top of him like that, and he liked making her feel good so he doubled his efforts on her sweet pussy. 

Kira was eager and was able to take him even deeper than Daisy, but she quickly whined that she was too fucking turned on and she needed to be filled up once he was out of her mouth. She let him go as Daisy continued her licking his chest, focusing on his nipples especially and moaned as she probably worked herself. Kira impaled herself on his cock ruthlessly, she sunk down as much as she could and moaned as he stretched her. She was already wet and aroused, so it wasn't a problem. "You're such a big boy, Matt." She breathlessly admitted and started to fuck herself on him. She must have been close because it didn't take her long to pant and whine and start to clench around his hard cock. 

He was focused on Rey so much that he was still ready to go on and that was what Daisy used. "My turn," she boldly exclaimed and Matt felt another woman claim his cock. 

Daisy was wet and swollen too but smaller, so she was sinking on him slowly and that was even more arousing. Inch by inch, his cock was drowning in her hot channel that seemed to widen as she whined and probably rubbed her clit to adjust to him. 

"You're such a good boy, Matty. You made Kira come so fast and now Daisy can too. I'm gonna keep you in bed for our whole honeymoon, and I'll let you do anything you want." She promised as she panted over him. She stopped him from stimulating her clit for a while to drag her pleasure out. 

Matt thought that she’d already let him do so many things, but he could come up with some more interesting ideas. Daisy finally took him whole and she was just sitting still and adjusting. Matt felt that he wouldn't need much more to come. 

Daisy put her hands on his chest and began to move slowly at first, then she rode him faster and faster, holding only one hand on his chest and using the other elsewhere, probably to circle her clit. She was panting and moaning, and he felt himself getting closer to the edge, but he wanted to help Rey first. He put back his fingers on her hard bundle and began toying with it. 

Rey rode his face hard as he moved his tongue inside her rhythmically, attuned to his fingers on her clit. She already looked lost in her own pleasure as her walls started to tense on his tongue and she was coming with loud wails of ecstasy. That brought him to orgasm too. He jerked and filled Daisy's cunt, but she didn't stop moving. Rey moved from his face so he could focus on Daisy as Rey laid by his side and observed. 

Matt pulled himself and Daisy up into a sitting position, grabbing her hips and helped her push harder. She was mewling "Harder." So he only obliged. She was almost jumping on him with her little tits tempting him to taste them even if he still had Rey's juices on his mouth and chin. Rey had a lazy smile as she looked at them. Kira was here too, but she was napping at his other side. Daisy was almost feral as she started coming on his cock, moving frantically as she made almost animal sounds, riding him even as she clenched around him. She was rubbing her clit, but he pushed her hand away and tried the way he knew made Rey come every time. His large fingers made the difference, and Daisy looked like she saw stars chanting "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my fucking God," as the next wave of pleasure hit her. 

Finally, it stopped and she collapsed on top of him. He was truly surprised by her. Turns out that looks could be deceiving; the shy-looking girl was wild in bed. She smiled at him as she moved from his lap. 

He looked at Rey, thinking about how she might react, but his girl was smiling. "Are you satisfied, Matty? You were such a good boy, such a sex god for me and the girls, but it was all for you." He nodded. "Rey, it was amazing. Thank you." He kissed her sweetly. 

Kira woke up from her nap and moved to get up while Daisy was still sitting with a dazed smile. "Daze, come on, girl. We have an early flight tomorrow. We need to go and catch a few hours of sleep if we want to make it." 

Daisy nodded, and Kira smirked. "You're good, Solo, I'll give you that. I missed out on those multiple orgasms, but Daze here look so wrecked."

“Good way wrecked," Daisy agreed dreamily. 

"See you in a week. Be good and don't destroy the bed." Kira winked and left the room with Daisy. They dressed and bid them a goodbye that Matt barely heard, already falling asleep with Rey in his arms. 

A week later, he was observing his brothers with sick satisfaction as their jaws hit the floor when they saw Rey's cousins for the first time. They didn't want to believe him when he told them about the rest of his bachelor party and the amazing resemblance between the three cousins. He could bet that before the wedding was over his brothers would do everything they could to seduce the girls. He just wasn't sure which brother would pick which cousin because as he knew only too well himself, appearances could be deceiving. 

He smiled at Rey by his side. He told her when he woke up after their eventful night that it was a fantasy come true, but he didn't feel the need to ever repeat that. Satisfying three women was a fucking exhausting job and he would be sore for days. She laughed at him and kissed him soundly. He was sore for days so they decided to give up sex until their wedding; it’d spice up their wedding night. He was a happy man ready to be a happy husband and he really was glad that this girl saw something in him all those years ago and confessed her feelings before she got away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Breylodar = filthy foursome continuation of Reydar fic [Four is a crowd?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462297)
> 
> Fluffy movie star and his PA [Actions speak louder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256145)
> 
> Canon crack with KoR shipping Reylo [Let's be Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133445)
> 
> Demon professor Ben Solo and angelic seer Rey [Relight My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689/chapters/46821793)
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)


End file.
